Life Goes On
by Terra-Machigai
Summary: Terra goes to high school; Beast Boy fights crime.  Everything's back to normal, right? ... RIGHT? !  Read to find out. lol Also, review, so the story can become awesome! :D
1. Nomal?

Beast Boy's POV

Starfire blasted Cinderblock, knocking him back into an apartment building. "Can I not obtain help?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm on it!" I declared, transforming into a T-Rex and running straight into Cinderblock. I stumbled back, realizing that I must've hurt myself more than I had hurt him. I couldn't stifle a chuckle while I realized what Robin and Raven would probably say about my lack of efficiency.

Speaking of Robin and Raven, they were busy fighting Plasmus with Cyborg, so Cinderblock was all up to Starfire and me. As Cinderblock's arm swung at me, I reacted quickly by transforming into a mouse, narrowly escaping the blow as I shrunk. Unfortunately, I hadn't realized that Starfire had been right behind me. I transformed into a pterodactyl and caught my falling friend.

"That's gonna leave a mark," I joked, earning my expected unsure giggle from Starfire. I knew that my jokes would cheer her up, even though she doesn't understand them and they're sometimes at her expense.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled angrily. I ignored him, as I watched Starfire fly up and shoot Cinderblock with repeated green blasts. I turned into a snake and wrapped myself around two light posts behind Cinderblock. Starfire's blasts knocked him backwards into me, making him fall unconscious onto the street.

As I turned back into a human, I felt totally exhausted and my abdomen was painful. But, I realized that I was not going to be given a chance to relax, when I heard Starfire beckoning me, "Come friend! We must help our fellow Titans!" I sighed because I knew that I could neither turn down Starfire nor let down my friends. I flew over to Plasmus as a hawk, dove down at him, and at the last second, changed into a kangaroo and kicked him down.

"Nice!" Cyborg hi-fived me.

I smiled and took pride in Robin's approving look. "Wait…" I looked around, "where's Raven?" I heard her familiar, annoyed groan, as she flew out from under Plasmus' arm, covered in maroon goo. I couldn't help smirking.

"Don't," she ordered, angrily. I broke down into uncontrollable laughter. I couldn't even feel it when Raven thrust all the goo from herself onto me.

Terra's POV

The morning bell rang, signaling that I only had five minutes to get to class. "I wish you guys would've taken French," I whined, grimacing and waving good-bye to my two best friends, Gretchen and Ashley.

"Come on Terra, why would we take such a difficult class?" Ashley asked.

"Everyone complains about how strict Monsieur Pelletier is," Gretchen explained, while they walked away to their English class.

I shuffled into my homeroom class. I noticed that the weird girl whom I usually sit next to had added purple hair to her plethora of abnormalities. However, instead of scoffing, as I had the month before when she had pierced her eyebrow, I abruptly stopped walking. Strangely, the purple hair seemed familiar, except the waviness seemed different. _None of my friends would ever do something like that, _I thought.

"Can I help you?" the girl… Laura, I think, asked, making her annoyance clear through her tone.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, realizing that I must have looked really awkward and stupid standing in the door of the classroom staring at a girl's hair. "N-no." I quickly sat down in the chair to her left, blushing ashamedly.

As the late bell rang, my teacher looked disapprovingly at the three empty seats in the class. I noticed that my closest friend in the class, Gary, was among the three offenders. For his sake, I hoped that he was out sick, but for my own, I wanted him to face the consequences of being tardy to save me from having to have a conversation with Laura.

The morning announcements started, "After school, there will be a varsity boys' basketball game in the…" Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside. I gasped and jumped along with the rest of the class, excluding the unfazed Laura. _Creepy,_ I thought. My teacher sighed, allowing my peers and I to rush over to the window. The first thing that I noticed was that my apartment complex had been destroyed. I grimaced but was quickly distracted by a weird glob of maroon goo and what looked like a concrete monster on the ground. Then, I realized why Laura's hair had looked so familiar, recognizing the gothic titan. Finally, my eyes rested on that strange green kid who had bugged me earlier that year. Suddenly, I felt sick and ran back to my chair, just before my teacher demanded, "D'accord, vous avez vu les héros! Assez-vous!"


	2. Old Villains and New Romance?

**A/N: Okay, so I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, so I'm saying it now. haha ^^" I don't own Teen Titans (x2). Also I haven't written fanfiction in a while (and have never written one for Teen Titans), so this story will probably (meaning hopefully) get better as it goes on. And I decided to just double space to show that it's the end of Terra's class because I neither want to write about her classes nor do I think you want to read about them. lol Please R&R. :) **

Beast Boy's POV

"How did Plasmus and Cinderblock get free? Plasmus was in jail and Cinderblock was frozen," Robin muttered, while pacing back and forth in the lobby.

I shrugged. I was busy making my veggie burger with lettuce, tomato, and tofu bacon, which I like to call BB's BLT. I heard Robin's annoyed sigh and saw him storm off toward Cyborg's room.

"It's kind of sad, isn't it?"

"Huh?" I jumped, surprised to turn around and see Raven. Unsurprisingly, she was reading a book.

"You know… how Plasmus doesn't really want to do what he does," she explained.

"Yeah," I agreed. I remembered that Raven had been in a similar situation when her dad had used her as a portal. I wasn't really sure what to say, so I gobbled down my delicious BB's BLT. Just to break the awkward silence, I told her, "Robin's trying to figure some stuff out with Cyborg. You could probably help." I almost detected a brief smile, as Raven disinterestedly levitated toward Cyborg's room, still absorbed in her book. She's always been weird, but we've gotten along better lately, which is pretty cool. I still wish that she would lighten up, though. Sure, Robin's really serious too, but he knows how to have fun.

Speaking of Robin's fun, Starfire cheerfully flew into the lobby just after Raven had left. I was thinking about beating Cyborg's score in Space Monkeys 3, but Starfire grabbed the remote and triumphantly exclaimed, "The World of Fungus plays on the television at this very moment!" before I had the chance to go over to the tv. I laughed at her strange interest in that boring show. Starfire seemed to expect me to join her on the couch.

"That sounds really cool, Star, but I think I'll play with Silkie; he looks lonely," I said. I knew that Starfire would imagine a sad Silkie with a rain cloud over his head, so I quickly stood in front of the smiling larva.

"Yes, my friend! Thank you for providing the assistance with the Silkie!" Starfire responded.

"Phew," I sighed. I turned into a yorkie and nudged Silkie with my nose. He smiled wider and wiggled around, happily.

The inappropriately energetic television announcer declared, "On today's show, we will discuss the wonders of mold!" Starfire cheered. Silkie had rolled over, so I changed back into a human and scratched the cute, little larvae's tummy. Suddenly, the Titan alarm went off.

"Oh, this is a most unpleasant time for the villains to be doing the evil," Starfire complained.

"Don't worry about it," I took the remote from her and set the DVR to record the rest of her show.

"Let's _go_!" Robin yelled, dashing out the door. "Kyd Wykkyd and Mammoth are robbing a bank! They must have been unfrozen too!"

"That probably means that all the villains are released," Cyborg added.

"And, of course, the only conclusion that Robin could possibly come to is that this has everything to do with…" Raven set up.

"Slade," Robin finished, seeming not to have heard Raven, but having perfect timing. And it would've been really funny, if I hadn't known what Slade (not to mention all the other villains) coming back would mean for us. The city would be a lot more dangerous and… I remembered the last time I had seen Slade. Well, technically, it was a Slade robot. I tried to shake the memory away and turned into a hawk, determined to catch Kyd Wykkyd and Mammoth and let out my frustration. It's times like those when I'm glad that I'm not Raven.

I saw Kyd Wykkyd with a few bags of money and dove for him, hoping to have the element of surprise. Apparently, I wasn't stealthy enough because he teleported a few feet away at the last second. I quickly swerved up, just avoiding hitting the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven's black energy took the three bags of money away from Kyd Wykkyd. Starfire blasted Mammoth, causing him to drop a couple bags. He was still able to hold on to about seven, though. Kyd Wykkyd created a portal and teleported Mammoth and himself to their lair, I guess. Raven picked up the two bags that Mammoth had dropped and sent them along with Kyd Wykkyd's three over to a few nervous bank tellers.

"They got away," I told Robin, disappointedly. Honestly, I had wanted to have more of a fight 'cause I really wasn't in a great mood.

"We're going to have to find out how all this happened," Cyborg insisted. Robin nodded curtly.

Terra's POV

Gary showed up late with the obvious excuse, "Dude, I wasn't about to get in the middle of that battle."

The class laughed, but my teacher wasn't amused, "Well, _dude_, if you ad been ere on time, you would not ave ad a problème, ah?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Gary replied, realizing that he didn't have much of an argument. He shuffled over and took his seat to my left. I wasn't about to talk to him-he was lucky not to have gotten detention as it was-so I just smiled and waved. Gary nudged me playfully.

"So today, we ah going to continue learning about le subjonctif…"

After class, I noticed that Gary was half-asleep, so I poked him. "Come on, don't push your luck," I advised him lightly.

"Oh, you _know _I'm a rebel," he replied with a wink. "Speaking of which…" he looked around as we got up and started leaving the class, "… Laura's hair?" We both chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. She's so weird, right?" I responded.

"Mhm. So Tara, what're you doing after school?" Gary asked quickly, seeming uncharacteristically nervous.

"Well, we have a French essay due tomorrow, in case you didn't hear, so I'm gonna finish that," I answered. "And I'll probably get some homework in math and biology. I have a history test later, so I shouldn't get history homework…"

"Do you think you could take a break for a few hours to come to the carnival with me?" he requested.

"Maybe… I'll text you later," I mumbled awkwardly, turning down the hall to go to my algebra class. Gary was a nice guy, but I was more interested in doing well in school than having a boyfriend. Also, I wanted my first date to be special, and a carnival didn't seem ideal. I entered my math class and took my seat next to Gretchen.

"Hey, Tara. Ooh, why are you blushing?" she inquired.

My face reddened even more. "Well… you know… it's a long way from my French classroom to here, and we only have a few minutes of passing time…"

"You're gonna have to tell everything to Ashley and me at lunch," she ordered, a little humorously, but I knew that she was serious.

"All right, class, settle down and pass up your homework from last night," my math teacher, Ms. Klein, instructed. I was in the front row, so I collected my row's homework, then passed the pile to the teacher. I noticed that Gretchen hadn't done the homework, and I shook my head at her, disapprovingly. Gretchen was a great friend and all, but she really didn't belong in an honors math class.

While I was walking into the cafeteria with black lunch bag, Ashley, who was on line to buy lunch, grabbed my arm. "Tara! Gretchen just told me that you were blushing before math class." Gretchen smiled and waved at me.

"Fine, I'll explain it to you… but keep it down, okay?" I requested. My two friends nodded seriously. "Well… Gary kind of… asked me to go to the carnival with him…"

"Oh my gosh!" Gretchen exclaimed, causing the whole line to look at her. "I mean… wow, the prices for a slice of pizza just went up twenty-five cents. That's crazy."

"Nice save," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, the fourth hottest guy in school is your boyfriend?" Ashley asked, quietly.

"Not exactly," I replied uneasily.

Gretchen laughed, "Yeah, I _told_ you that he was fifth hottest, Ash."

"No… I mean, I don't think that I'm gonna go," I explained.

"What?" Gretchen and Ashley whispered in unison.

"Well, I have a French essay due tomorrow…"

"Girl, you are going on this date," Ashley urged.

"You finish whatever the heck you have to finish before the carnival 'cause you won't get an opportunity like this again," Gretchen added.

I giggled, "You guys are so weird. Tell you what, if I finish my homework early, I'll go." They smiled, and I wondered what I had gotten myself in to.


	3. Sleep Deprivation and Carnivals

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, AzelmaandEponine. Well, that was a short list. ^^" Okay, so I think this may have been a long waiting period for a chapter, but I'm not sure. So I may or may not be sorry. Oh, and sorry in advance if I make jokes that aren't funny. Also, sorry that Terra's part is so short, but I wanted to end it there…**

Beast Boy's POV

A loud bang woke me up. "Woah!" I flailed around wildly and ended up falling onto the floor. I transformed and hid inside of a turtle shell.

"Beast Boy, Robin needs all of us in the evidence room," Raven informed me, casually, as if it were a perfectly reasonable request at a perfectly reasonable time.

I groaned, "Five more minutes," I requested. Of course, Raven wasn't amused. I knew that there wouldn't be a point to argue with her, so I followed her to the evidence room.

Even though I couldn't see Robin's eyes, I could tell that they were bloodshot. He was sipping from a coffee cup, and there was another one discarded on the floor. My gaze shifted over to Cyborg, who was angrily researching the schematics for the Brotherhood of Evil's freezing machine. He had probably just lost an argument with Robin. I noticed, with a hint of jealousy, that not even Raven was heartless enough to wake up Starfire.

"All right, Robin. I woke up Beast Boy too. We'll try to find out everything we can about the villains' escapes. Now go to sleep," Raven ordered. Robin ignored her, and continued looking through papers. I knew their subject even before I saw the headlines, "One-Eyed Assassin Strikes Again," "Volcano Eruption Kills Crime Boss," "Crime Leaders in Jump City," etc. An optimist would say that Robin was pursuing an improbable lead because he trusted Cyborg to do thorough research on the freeze machine, but we all knew better; Robin was just obsessed with Slade. Black energy removed the cup from Robin's hand.

"If Robin doesn't go to sleep, can I go back to bed?" I whined. I was seriously tired 'cause, well, it was 4 am, and I had done a lot of training the day before.

Raven shot me one of her infamous death glares, and I knew that I had to shut up. She sighed and reluctantly gave Robin back his coffee. "We're still going to help." I felt completely exhausted, but I wasn't about to make Raven angry. I booted up a second computer and looked up the freeze machine. I knew that I wouldn't understand a word of it and Cyborg was perfectly capable of doing the research alone, but I didn't know what else to do.

I sighed and gazed at Raven with my special (literal) "sad puppy" look. Then, I saw Robin asleep on the floor, became human again, and yelled out, "You _drugged_ him?" Cyborg jumped and looked over.

"Rae, what?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Well... technically," Raven admitted, "but it was for his own good." She used her telekinesis to lift Robin up, levitated over to his room, and put him down on his bed. I thought of Raven tucking Robin in and laughed. Cyborg looked over at me and shook his head.

"So, Cyborg... what does this word mean?" I asked.

"Calibration? Well, in that case, it means to standardize a measuring instrument in order to receive accurate results," he explained. I gave him a blank look. Cyborg sighed. "Never mind, BB. Why don't you go check out the Brotherhood's old lair?"

I perked up, "Yeah, I think that'd be a lot easier." Still, it would've been even better if Herald had been there to just send me there in a portal. I didn't feel up to flying all the way to Paris. "Raven can fly the T-ship, right?" Cyborg nodded. Raven returned, silently.

"Hey, Raven, don't you think that we should go check out the Brotherhood's old lair?" I asked. Cyborg looked at me, at first seeming confused, but quickly realized my plan and smirked.

"Wow," Raven muttered. "That's actually a good idea, Beast Boy." Cyborg laughed and winked at me. I pouted, turned into a fly, and nestled into Raven's hood. I had no trouble falling asleep, as Raven went to find the T-ship.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I woke up, as Raven's communicator went off. Raven looked annoyed as I buzzed around her. She had only taken her pod of the T-ship. As a green person (lol), I was glad that she was saving fuel. As her friend, I realized that there was probably some more practical reason for her not taking the whole ship.

"You're so lazy. You shouldn't sleep on people without their permission," Raven scolded.

In order to respond, I made my face a smaller version of my normal, human one but kept my fly body. "Well, you shouldn't drug them without their permission either," I shot back, sticking my tongue out. "Speaking of which, are you gonna get that?"

Raven sighed and picked up her communicator. Predictably, it was Robin, and even more predictably, he was as mad as a four-legged thlofog on Plarknus, to borrow Starfire's expression.

"You drugged me?" he yelled.

"Don't you feel well-rested, though?" Raven smirked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Cyborg's sleeping and recharging. Apparently, he stayed up for a long time after you guys left." After Robin said this, I noticed the bags under Raven's eyes and felt guilty.

"Well, it's not like we're going on a joy ride," retorted Raven, bitterly.

"Come on, Raven, you know that whenever you're with me, you can't help but have fun," I teased.

"Robin!" I heard Starfire shout cheerfully. "I have a wonderful idea for the hanging out!" The communicator went off. I smirked.

It felt like it took forever to get to Paris. Well, it was literally a long time, but Raven's used to meditating, so she actually didn't complain. If I wasn't still a little scared of her, I probably would've annoyed her to death. So I just thought about how it would be funny if I could turn into bunny Raven. Or at least, a green version.

"Well, here we are," I said, when we landed. Raven yawned, which actually seemed really weird. She's always so different that doing something so normal seemed strange.

Terra's POV

I flipped through my French dictionary, seeking the word for "pain." My essay was about _The Little Prince_, which was a really cute and bittersweet story. I found the word-_douleur_. _Strange,_ I thought, _that's only one letter off of the French word for sweetness- douceur._ For some reason, the irony didn't seem funny to me; it was instead kind of upsetting. I felt Ashley tap my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. Since the Titans' battle had destroyed my apartment building, I was temporarily staying at Ashley's house.

"Tara~" she sang.

"Ugh. What?" I groaned.

"It's almost five. Gary will be picking you up soon," she reminded me.

"Oh." I still had to write two more paragraphs. I didn't understand what was so special about going to a carnival.

"Come on! Feel excited!" she demanded, playfully shoving me. I chuckled.

"All right. I guess I'm just a little disappointed," I admitted.

"Tara! Why don't you realize how _lucky_ you are?"

_Because I'm __**not**__, _I thought. I sighed. "I'm going, aren't I?"

Ashley giggled. "All right. Keep Gretchen and me posted, 'kay?" She made a small gesture toward my cell phone.

"Of course," I tried to be inconspicuous while rolling my eyes. The doorbell rang. I hoped that the gray t-shirt and jeans that I had borrowed from Ashley after school were appropriate for the carnival. For some reason, I didn't remember what carnivals were like. In fact, I didn't have many memories from my childhood. I remember moving a lot, so maybe my dad was a businessman or even a diplomat. I wasn't sure. I shook my head. _Okay, Tara, be cool._ I smoothed down my t-shirt and opened the door.

"Hey," Gary smiled at me, awkwardly.

"Hey. So, um, let's go!" I suddenly felt curious about what the carnival would be like. Gary held out his hand. I walked out and closed the door, pretending not to notice. Then, I glanced at his face and noticed obvious disappointment. I sighed quietly. "What are you waiting for?" I smiled and took his hand. _I am so stupid._ I saw his moped parked in the street. I giggled a bit, as I always do when I see a moped. I honestly don't know why. Gary handed me a shiny, black helmet, we got onto the moped, and we headed for the carnival.

When we arrived, the Ferris wheel immediately caught my eye. I pulled Gary up to the ticket booth as soon as he parked the moped, feeling abnormally excited. "Tara, we should take off our helmets," he reminded me.

"Oh," I blushed. We went back to the moped and left our helmets then rushed back to the ticket booth. There was a short line, and I bounced a bit, as I anxiously waited.

"You seem-really different," observed Gary.

"I-I guess that I like trying new things more than I thought I would," I explained, feeling quite embarrassed of how immature I had been acting.

"Thank you for giving us these tickets in exchange for our money!" a familiar voice from the front of the line exclaimed. It was Starfire, from the Teen Titans. She was with Robin and Cyborg. What were the Teen Titans doing at a carnival?


	4. Freeze Rays and Breakdowns

**A/N: Okay, so I'm gonna switch points of view more than once this chapter, so be ready! haha So yeah; it's gonna get pretty crazy, dudes and dudettes. Thank you for reviewing, ****Lina Lenair**** and ****AzelmaandEponine****!**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Teen Titans. I sometimes forget to say this, but it's safe to assume that I don't obtain the rights to the show between chapters. ^^;**

**BB's POV**

Raven had fallen asleep against the T-ship, and I knew better than to wake her up. I couldn't wait to check out the ice machine and statues, though, so I ran into the Brotherhood's old base and stared at the sparsely occupied shelves. Slade- or whoever had freed the villains- left the Brotherhood, Trident, and a few other villains behind. _This kinda makes sense_, I thought_, 'cause whoever's in charge wouldn't want any challenges to their authority. Woah, did I just think a big word?_ I ignored this strange occurrence and decided that I should take the freeze machine back to Titans tower. That way, Cyborg would be able to figure it out better and the remaining villains wouldn't get free. I turned into a gorilla and, with some difficulty, lifted up the ray. We wouldn't have to use it, so I figured that it was fine to leave the control panel there.

The long trip (even though I slept through most of it, it was still unbearably long and boring) made the fact that there actually wasn't much to do really frustrating. I still had to find some way to secure the freeze ray onto the T-ship, though. Returning to the lair, I searched for some rope. This proved to be much more difficult than I had expected. The Brotherhood were too high tech, like even more so than Cyborg, and he was so into futuristic technology that he once accidentally teleported himself to the past!

Grumbling about my lack of success, I transformed into a hawk in order to do a more thorough search. Finally, my keen eyes spotted a long, durable wire connected to the control system. I chewed through the wire with beaver teeth, grabbed it with vulture talons, and flew it back to the T-ship with pterodactyl wings.

"Unh," Raven groaned, as she woke up. "Beast Boy... What are you doing?"

I had currently been an ape tying the ray to the T-ship, so I didn't respond. After I had finished, I explained, "So I don't know anything about high-tech stuff, and Cyborg does, so I was like, 'Dude! I should bring this to him!' And then I realized that I would need a rope, which was like _really_ hard to find, and..."

"All right!" Raven exploded, cutting me off and glaring at me with two sets of red eyes. She sighed as her eyes returned to normal and her expression softened. "I'm sorry... I didn't have the chance to meditate today."

I nodded, understanding that her control depended completely on focus. "Let's go home," I suggested, flashing my killer smile. Raven carefully levitated into the T-ship, and I hastily buzzed in after her, as a fly.

**Terra's POV**

"Gary..." I muttered, uneasily, glancing at the three superheroes at the front of the line.

"Huh?" he looked at me, clearly concerned.

"Well, uh..." I decided not to let my nervousness from seeing the Titans ruin my night and quickly forced up the corners of my mouth, "which ride do you wanna go on first?"

He chuckled, "You're really weird… Oh, but not in a bad way!" He tried to surreptitiously glance at my face and seemed satisfied with my amiable expression. _Wow… _I thought_. He really wants to impress me._ Finally, we reached the front of the line. "All right, so… two people for the all-night pass."

The annoyed-looking, elderly woman in the ticket booth took Gary's money and stamped both of our hands. "All right. You kids have fun," she bitterly spat. That line must have been required by her boss in order to create a better environment. It wasn't particularly effective.

Gary interrupted my thoughts about the employee, "Oh, and to respond to your question, I'll let you pick the first ride."

"I definitely want to go on the roller coaster later," I asserted, watching the cart slowly edge to the top then rapidly descend, "but let's start with that one!" I pointed to the closest ride, called the Tilt-O-Whirl. Gary chuckled a bit for some reason, but followed me onto the line. Most of the people waiting for the ride were either little kids or their accompanying parents. "I thought a lot of high schoolers came here." My tone was mostly confused, but I couldn't totally conceal my annoyance.

"They do!" Gary insisted. "But… they don't ride the Tilt-O-Whirl." Well, even if the ride _was_ for little kids, I had never been on it before, so I wanted to try it out. Most importantly, that meant that the Titans wouldn't be on this ride. If they were anything like Beast Boy, I would definitely have to avoid them in order to have an enjoyable evening.

**BB's POV** (After Raven and he return home)

"Helloooo?" I called, expecting Cyborg to take the freeze ray off of the T-ship. "Oh my gosh! What if they were kidnapped by evil ninjas! Or Control Freak zapped them into the TV?"

Raven calmly took out her communicator and called Robin. "Hey Raven," Robin sounded happy. I looked over Raven's shoulder to see the Boy Wonder sharing cotton candy with Starfire.

"We are at the carnival in order to perform the hanging out!" Starfire explained cheerfully. "Friends, you must accompany us!"

"I don't think s-" I grabbed Raven's hood and dragged her to the carnival.

Starfire zoomed over to us as soon as we arrived. Robin and Cyborg ran after her.

"Friends! We must go on the rides of amusement and have the contests of barfing!" Starfire insisted.

"Um…" Raven couldn't think her way out of this.

"Hey, guys, how about we go on the roller coaster? I mean, unless BB is too scared," Cyborg stuck his tongue out at me.

"Come on, let's go!" I shouted, determined to prove my bravery. Sure I could turn into a chicken if I wanted to, but that didn't mean that I was one.

After the roller coaster ride, all of my friends bought dinner. I had trouble finding food that didn't contain any animal products, though. I searched around for vegetarian food, while the rest of the Titans got a table. All of a sudden, I heard a scream that was all too familiar.

**Terra's POV**

The only ride left to go on at the carnival was the Ferris wheel. It was beautifully lit up, and I stared at it the entire time I waited in line. I had really enjoyed the carnival and had texted, "Thanks for making me go. It's really fun. Gary's really nice," to both Ashley and Gretchen. Of course, they would assume a lot from that text, but that didn't matter.

Gary and I boarded the ride, and it started rotating. I giggled, "This has been really fun." Gary smiled awkwardly at me and leaned forward. I wasn't exactly sure what to do, but my body instinctively leaned toward him as well. Then, there was a loud crash. A man in a half-black, half-orange mask. Gary was gone. Beast boy was there. I pulled back. "Help." I whimpered.

I could faintly hear Gary's voice but could not make out any specific words. The voice of the masked man overpowered my mind. "Dear child, you don't have any friends… You belong to me now, don't you?... Will you fight at my side forever? … Destroy the Teen Titans…" I let out another, louder cry for help, saw a flash of green, and fell unconscious.


	5. Overwhelmed

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, AzelmaandEponine! Sorry about the late update, but life's been pretty crazy lately. ^^; I tried to make the chapter longer to make up for the delay. Also, I'm gonna try and give some more perspectives. Let me know your opinions in reviews, please!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Terra's POV**

I woke up to a beeping noise. Instinctively, I sat up and searched for an alarm clock, but instead, I found a heart monitor. I looked around the room and saw a First-Aid kit and some other basic medical equipment. _Am I in a hospital?_

A stir from nearby caught my attention. _Hospitals don't let people wait by patients' beds all night. I must be in the infirmary in Titans Tower. _I watched Beast Boy yawn and stretch.

"Good morning, Terra~" he sang.

_Oh. He still mispronounces my name, _I thought, feeling a bit annoyed. Then, I remembered what had happened at the carnival, and embarrassment and gratefulness replaced my annoyance. "Hey," I muttered. "Um…"

"I'm gonna go make tofu waffles, just for you!" the excited boy clumsily jumped out of the chair that he had apparently slept in, then flew off as a butterfly.

"Tofu...? In waffles…?" I cocked my head to the side, as I watched him soar, uncharacteristically gracefully. I had never eaten tofu waffles before, but you can't expect anything normal from Beast Boy.

"You're awake?" asked Cyborg, casually strolling into the room, as if we were good friends.

"Uh… yeah," I responded dumbly. "Thanks for taking care of me after I fainted."

"There wasn't really anything wrong with you, but BB wouldn't shut up unless I monitored your vital signs, since I wasn't sure why you fainted... You can take those sensors off, by the way," Cyborg chuckled. I hastily complied. "BB said you didn't remember us. Ha, no girl can forget this." Cyborg flexed his arm.

I giggled, "Yeah, well, everyone in Jump City knows who the Teen Titans are."

He looked dumbstruck, "Everyone…? You mean…?"

Before he could form a coherent response, Beast Boy burst into the infirmary with his vegan waffles. "Hey, Cy! You finally gonna try my waffles too?"

Cyborg grimaced then glanced at me and winked. "Well, I guess I'll try _one_." Beast Boy looked like a child who just got the puppy he had wanted for years. _He's so cute. _Realizing what I had just thought, I blushed and awkwardly looked around the room until a huge plate of homemade waffles was shoved in my face. They smelled amazing, albeit nothing like normal waffles.

"And this is 100% organic syrup," Beast Boy announced as he drenched the tofu pancakes with a bottle of brown goo. I gobbled down the entire dish as quickly as I could. I hadn't even realized how hungry I'd been.

I noticed Cyborg poking his own plate of waffles, (Beast Boy had ignored his agreement to eat just _one,_) with a fork, "You know what, man? I think I'll pass on the tofu waffles. I should really get back to trying to figure out what happened with the freeze ray."

"Duuude! You can't just get my hopes up like that!" Beast Boy whined. Cyborg laughed, scratched the back of his neck, and dashed out of the room. I couldn't stifle a giggle. Beast Boy looked at me, and all the disappointment left his face.

"More for me!" I smiled. I devoured Cyborg's waffles, then burped. Beast Boy and I both laughed. I_ should feel embarrassed, _I told myself. _Why am I acting so strangely? And why does it feel natural?_

My introspection was interrupted by Starfire zooming into the room and giving me a bone-crushing hug. "My friend!"

I could barely breathe. I managed to get out, "Does… she… call everyone… friend?"

Starfire quickly drew back, looking hurt. "Terra, you do not consider me a friend?"

I couldn't hurt the poor, innocent, alien girl, "O-of course I do, Starfire. I was just curious as to how exclusive you are."

She gave me another hug, "Oh, you must know that you are very special to me!"

Robin entered, giving a quick smile to Starfire. "So you're all right?" he asked me.

"Y-yeah," I replied. Robin seemed like the most reasonable one of them, so I decided that it would be good to ask him about what was going on. "Um, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure," his face became more serious, as I followed him to what appeared to be a living room. "What's up?"

"That's what I'd like to know," I responded. "Why do all of your teammates think that they know me? And why am I starting to think that there are things I don't remember? Like an orange and black mask?" My tone was louder and more demanding than I had intended.

Robin was taken aback, "Beast Boy… said you didn't remember us. I figured you must have just been some girl that looked like Terra… but… you remember _Slade_." His last word was filled with negative emotions, and I wasn't sure if I was feeling sympathy or empathy as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

**BB's POV**

I know that she's Terra.

After that incident with Adonis and the weird chemical thingies turning me into a primitive jerk, I thought I'd become more mature... but I can't let her go. Like I even felt jealous when Terra asked to speak privately with Robin. I couldn't keep thinking about this.

"C'mon, Star," I forced myself to grin. "Let's go help Cyborg."

"Oh, yes, I am sure that Cyborg could use some assistance," Starfire agreed, and we scampered to the evidence room.

We opened the door to see Cyborg typing at the computer, his arm attached to the freeze ray with light blue wires. "Starfire, can you come look at these blueprints? I think someone modified this. BB... go get Raven," Cyborg ordered, without looking up.

Starfire and I nodded curtly before I jogged over to Raven's room. I could hear Raven meditating on the other side of the door, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos."

I knew that Raven hated it when people interrupted her meditation, but my excuse would be enough to calm her down. She was usually pretty chill with Cyborg. My knock was still hesitant, though.

"What?" Raven was surprisingly calm.

"Uh, Cyborg needs help with research," I informed her.

Her door opened. "And Terra?"

Her question took me by surprise, and I stumbled back a little. "She's... fine. Talking to Robin, I think." I tried to seem aloof, forgetting that Raven was an empath. She nodded at me in acknowledgement, then started levitating toward the evidence room. I followed, clumsily, behind her.

Once we reached the evidence room, Raven hovered behind Cyborg, looking over his shoulder at the diagrams and thingies on the computer screen. Starfire seemed to be confused about the blueprints she was looking at, so I jogged over to her, figuring it'd be more comfortable to be clueless together.

Raven noticed our incompetence and explained, "So you guys know the game where you find all the differences between two pictures and circle them? Do that." A red marker, covered in black energy, zoomed into Starfire's hand. Starfire and I laid the two pairs of blueprints flat on the table and began searching for differences.

"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed. "I have found a difference. The resistor on this one is of a weaker voltage!" She excitedly circled it with the marker, glad to be useful. _I have to find a difference, _I resolved. I needed a purpose.

**Cyborg's POV**

I could tell that the freeze machine was a lot more powerful now, but I needed to find out more specifics. Starfire and BB could find the more obvious ones, while Raven and I searched for those that were more subtle but equally important. Once we found all of them, we could analyze the results. Whoever revamped the machine knew their stuff, and maybe the specific modifications that they had made would further narrow down the list of who could've done it.

"Rae, it looks like they wanted to use it again," I noted that the changes seemed to increase the power of the freezing as well as the releasing functions.

"Yeah, good thing Beast Boy got rid of it." She was whispering, so only I could hear her.

"Do you think that whoever unfroze the villains is gonna go back?" I wondered.

"It's possible. Should we send Robin and Beast Boy to monitor the area?"

"Might be a good idea. BB won't be able to help much with our analysis, and it might get Robin's mind off of Slade."

Raven nodded and walked over to BB and Starfire. I sighed; all this research was draining my batteries; I occasionally had to use some power to "see" the inside of the freeze ray. I looked over to see Beast Boy nod sadly and Starfire go back to her "Find What's Different" game.

**Robin's POV**

I couldn't believe that Beast Boy was right. Not just because that doesn't happen too often; I honestly didn't think that it was possible for Terra to come back. I had given up on her a while ago. There was no point to miss her.

"I think we should go find Raven," I said.

"Um… okay," replied Terra. We walked in silence to Raven's room, and I knocked on the door. No response. I called her communicator.

"Hey Robin. I was just about to come find you," Raven mentioned. "I think that you and Beast Boy should go to Paris. We think that whoever used the freeze ray was planning to go back."

"Wait, Raven. First, you have to see something. Meet us in the lobby," I ordered. Raven nodded, and I ended the call. I turned around, started walking back toward the lobby, and motioned for Terra to follow me.

"So Raven will know what's wrong with me, right?" Terra questioned, hopefully.

"She should. She's an empath, and she helped me when I had some problems with… thinking clearly." As we entered the lobby, the alarm went off. "This is _not_ a good time." The rest of the Titans zoomed in. Cyborg was yawning, and I knew that he was in no condition to come with us. "Terra, we have to go now, but we'll help you as soon as we come back. Cyborg, stay here and keep Terra safe."

"And charge your batteries," Raven added. Cyborg nodded, and the rest of us, save Terra, left for the crime scene.

**Raven's POV**

Robin checked his communicator and told us, "It's Gizmo. He's robbing the computer store downtown. Titans, go!"

Starfire, Beast Boy (as a pterodactyl), and I flew off, while Robin hopped on his R-cycle. I was usually grateful when the alarm went off: it usually ended a loud argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg. However, there was too much going on that time. My powers required a lot of focus, and with Terra and the freeze ray causing problems, concentration eluded me. Worrying would just make it worse, though, so I decided to focus on following Starfire to the computer store.

"Aw man, you barfbrains are here?" Gizmo complained. He shot up on his mechanical spider-type legs and began "running" away.

"Not so fast. Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" I removed Gizmo's backpack, which the legs came out of, so he fell to the ground. Starfire swooped down and caught the laptop that Gizmo had been holding.

"You're so annoying!" he yelled. As if I cared. Robin captured Gizmo and drove off to bring him to prison.

"The former H.I.V.E. students haven't been nearly as organized, since Jinx left them," I observed.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. He had transformed back into a human, sighed and sat down on the stairs that led to the door of the computer store. Starfire hovered into the store and returned the stolen laptop to some thankful cashier. We were lucky that Robin wasn't there; the look that the worker gave Starfire would've driven him insane… well, more insane.

"Come, friends, we must return home to help Cyborg and Terra," Starfire reminded us.

"Huh? Uh, yeah," Beast Boy seemed really out of it. Starfire and I took off into the air, but strangely, Beast Boy opted to walk home, as a green dog, instead of transforming into an animal capable of flight. I felt like a horrible friend because, to be honest, I was somewhat relieved that Beast Boy didn't fly back with us; his emotions had been overwhelming me.


	6. Cheering Up and Decision Making

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, AzelmaandEponine! Wish some more people would review. :'( This is a short chapter, though, and I jumped around a lot. Gwah, I'm starting to think that sleep is important. lol**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Beast Boy's POV**

While I was walking home, I kept trying to turn into a bird, but for some reason, I couldn't. I wanted to move as quickly as possible; I didn't know how much longer Terra would be at the Tower. Maybe it's stupid, but even though I knew that I probably wouldn't see her again after she left, I wanted to spend as much time with her as I possibly could. My communicator went off. I ignored the call, but the familiar sound of the ring tone made me run faster. Even if I was useless, it would still be nice just to be home, where I belonged.

**Raven's POV**

"Beast Boy's not picking up his communicator," Robin informed me.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, not daring to show the nervousness that I was repressing. "I'm sure he's fine; let's take care of Terra."

"I will cook a great feast for Terra, before she undergoes the interrogation. I do not wish for our friend to be uncomfortable!" Starfire zoomed into the kitchen and started throwing together a bunch of ingredients, none of which looked edible. Although I'd never admit it, Starfire sometimes kind of inspired me with her happy and caring personality. "You must partake of this meal _with _Terra! It will be a Glorthiggy: the traditional meal of friendship!" And other times, she frustrated the heck out of me.

"Let's go find Terra," Robin urged. We dashed to Terra's former room, which Cyborg must have shown her. Otherwise, she probably would have been in the lobby. Robin rapped quickly on the door, desperate for Terra to answer, even though Starfire's dish would not be done for some time: better safe than sorry.

"Hm?" Terra had changed into her Titans uniform, I guess because her clothes were dirty. She had headphones around her neck, and I could hear a muffled tune from where I was standing, a few feet away. Basically, Terra looked right at home.

"You wouldn't mind talking, would you?" Robin politely inquired.

"Well, I guess not, but I should get back home…" she seemed to remember something, "I mean, to my friend's house… soon." Terra stepped back to let us into her room. We had worked so hard to design this place… and it was only used like three times.

"Do you remember anything from the fair?" I asked, trying to seem concerned. As I walked past her, I sensed confusion… Then, a fuzzy image of Slade's face. Then fear.

"I-I don't really know what happened. All this stuff just kind of overwhelmed me, a-and…" Terra started crying. I wasn't prepared for this, and Robin was even more awkward than I was. Sighing, I followed the procedure for consoling upset characters in chick flicks (which Starfire had forced me to watch): I hugged the crying girl.

"It's… gonna be all right," I muttered, patting her back. Terra hugged me back, not seeming to care that as far as she knew, I was a stranger.

"Was… was Beast Boy right? Was I one… one of you guys?" Terra sniffled.

I sighed, "I'm pretty sure that you were. And you're welcome to stay here until we find out definitively. But you're also free to go back to your life."

Terra pulled away from me, and I was relieved to be able to take a few steps back. "But… I don't know what I want to do," she admitted.

Robin was awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, uncomfortable due to Terra's emotional outburst. He shrugged, "You can do either one… but you can't do both." Terra wiped her eyes and nodded.

**BB's POV**

I stood in front of Titans Tower, looking at the giant, menacing building. _This is home,_ I told myself_._ Taking a deep breath, I entered the tower.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire excitedly greeted me with a hug. She was always good at cheering people up.

I smiled, "What's up?"

"I was making the Glorthiggy in order to partake in a feast of friendship with Terra!"

"Oh."

"I would very much like it if you would participate, but I understand that you will not eat the Glorthiggy, for it contains the anchovies." Starfire returned to the kitchen, stirring a pot of teal goop with chunks of various sizes and colors mixed in it. She was humming a weird tune, which I assumed was a Tamaranian folk song or something. I looked at the couch, and remembered disappointedly that my favorite video game buddy was recharging. Maybe I could train with Robin or something.

The training room was empty. As was the evidence room. _Where are Robin and Raven?_ I wondered. _And Terra?_ I mentally scolded myself for thinking about Terra, while I walked aimlessly through the hallways of Titans Tower.

**Terra's POV**

What am I supposed to do?

The Teen Titans are amazing. Sure, I was really creeped out and annoyed when Beast Boy randomly started following me and throwing information at me, but this was different. It was like there really _was_ something that I didn't know about myself.

However, crying in front of Robin and Raven was incredibly embarrassing. I've heard that Raven takes pride in being completely in control of her emotions, and that must mean that she saw my breakdown as pathetic.

Raven and Robin left my room, at my request. I had to regain my composure before I made any decisions. I wanted to see Beast Boy and tell him that I was wrong… and that I was sorry.

"Ugh," I collapsed on my bed. The outdoor scene on the wallpaper was probably supposed to be peaceful, but it just made me feel more stressed out. Like it was an unresolved issue. I took out my phone and saw that I had two texts from Ashley.

_Received 8 AM_

_OMG Tara, did u sleep over at Gary's house? :O_

_Received 11 AM_

_Tara, I'm worried about you. Please text me._

It was only about a quarter past eleven, but I still felt guilty for disregarding my best friend. I quickly typed her a message:

_Ash, I'm fine. I'm staying with some old friends, not Gary. I'll let you know what's up soon._

If I had told her the whole story, she'd have thought that I was insane. The Teen Titans fight evil; they don't concern themselves with the lives of normal people. In order to relax, I put my headphones on my ears and started singing along to "Rocket Man" by Elton John.

**BB's POV**

"Oh no, no, no~ I'm a rocket maaaan! Rocket maaan!"

Terra didn't have a great singing voice, but I liked hearing her sing, anyway. Maybe that meant that she was happy. Unable to restrain myself, I knocked on her door.

"Terra?" my voice cracked, as I called her name.

When she opened the door, we were both blushing. She must've been embarrassed of her adorable singing voice, and well… my stupid voice cracked!

"Beast Boy… I just wanna say I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around me, and I could barely muster the strength to reciprocate her embrace. My knees were about to give way.

"Y-you're sorry?" I asked, confused.

"'Cause I didn't know that you meant what you said. I didn't know that you were such a good friend… I just… I'm sorry." She must have been talking about that time when she told me she wasn't Terra and that things change. I didn't even get the nauseous feeling that I usually get when I think about that. I mean, the girl of my dreams was hugging me!

"And I bring you Glorthiggy!" Starfire randomly popped up in front of us and caused us to snap apart. I awkwardly stared at my shoes.

"Glor-what-y?" Terra seemed fascinated by the weird mixture Starfire was presenting to her. She poked it and giggled as it jiggled then moved back into place.

"Glor_thiggy_! We must find our friends so that we can all partake of the feast of friendship!" Starfire explained. I smiled. As a vegetarian, I would be excused from eating that stuff, but the other Titans were still fair game.

"Star!" I grabbed her elbow and tried not to grin evilly. "We should wait for Cyborg to get up, before we eat lunch."

"Oh, you are right, Beast Boy! I am such a bad friend," Starfire frowned.

I didn't mean to make her feel sad! Thankfully, Terra cheered Starfire up, "Everybody makes mistakes, Starfire. It's the people who don't learn from them who are bad friends." The two girls exchanged smiles, and we walked out to the lobby.


	7. Restorations

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Lina Lenair and AzelmaandEponine! This chapter will be longer and (hopefully) more focused! Please review, people!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Terra's POV**

Starfire's friendliness was really endearing, and she made me want to stay with the Titans forever. _What about college? _That dreadful but significant thought finally dawned on me. I _wasn't_ a Teen Titan. I was just a normal girl, and if I didn't get a good job, I would be a nobody. When I was with the Titans, I finally felt like I had a family, but I felt like, sooner or later, everything was bound to fall apart.

"You okay?" The sound of Beast Boy's voice made me jump.

"Uh, yeah. Of course," I smiled. I wanted to enjoy having a family while I could.

"All right," he grinned back at me. I saw his eyes glance at my hand, but he instantly looked away. He seemed more nervous now than when he had confronted me at school, and I liked him much better this way.

We walked into the lobby to find Robin watching C.S.I. Raven was probably in her room reading.

"Hey guys," Robin turned around, as we walked in. Starfire floated over to the spot next to him on the couch.

"Robin, do you know when Cyborg will be awake so that we can all partake of the Glorthiggy?" Starfire questioned.

"He should be up any minute now," Robin glanced in the direction of Cyborg's room.

"And Raven is meditating, yes?" Starfire wondered. Robin nodded. "Well, we shall not disturb her until Cyborg awakens. What has happened on the tele-vision?"

While Robin began explaining the plot of the show to Starfire, I turned to Beast Boy, "So…"

"Well, you seem happy here," he said, dumbly.

"Uh-huh… I just don't know how long it'll last," I admitted. "What if I'm _not_ who you guys think I am? I have to get good grades and stuff. I can't just go to Superhero school or whatever."

Beast Boy chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I _know_ that you're Terra. And even if you weren't…" He paused. The continuation had been instinctual, but there really wasn't a right way to finish that sentence.

"You guys wouldn't want to be my friends, I know," I told him. Thankfully, Cyborg walked into the lobby, so we didn't have to continue that conversation.

"Hey guys!" Cyborg yawned. "We gonna have lunch now?"

"Oh yes!" Starfire answered, enthusiastically. "I have prepared the Glorthiggy for all of us to eat in honor of our friendship with our newly returned comrade!" She flew off and returned with a disgruntled-looking Raven.

"Starfire, I don't really want to…" Starfire shoved a spoonful of Glorthiggy into Raven's mouth before she could finish her sentence. Raven's eyes bulged, and she obviously only swallowed to be polite. I was horrified. _What if that stuff makes me sick?_

"Next, Robin!" Robin looked like he wanted to run away. He would never offend Starfire like that, though, so he stood his ground and ate a spoonful of Glorthiggy.

Cyborg muttered, "Y'know what, Star? My stomach's been bothering me for a while, so I think I'll pass." Starfire looked disappointed but moved on to me and thrust the spoon in my mouth. It was delicious, but something was wrong… I tasted anchovies! I'm allergic to them, but I had swallowed the Glorthiggy before I recognized the flavor.

"Cyborg!" I cried out. "I'm allergic to anchovies! Help!" At first, everyone seemed confused, but Cyborg kept his cool and ran to get an epipen. Strangely, though, my throat didn't close, and I didn't feel a rash or anything. When Cyborg returned, I embarrassedly admitted, "I guess it just tasted like anchovies." Cyborg sighed, seeming both relieved and somewhat annoyed.

"But Terra, there _were _anchovies in the Glorthiggy," Starfire informed me.

"What? Then, why… why am I okay?" I felt scared: most of what I had known had been proven wrong in the past couple of days. "What… what's happening?"

**Raven's POV**

"Terra, you must have some sort of distorted memory due to trauma," I told her. I knew that she would get emotional about it, but the best thing I could do for her was to simply present her with the facts.

Terra sighed, releasing so many emotions that I actually wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling. "I want to know who I really am." Surprisingly, her eyes were not tearful but determined. _She's stronger than I thought._

"We can help you," Robin assured her, "but we're going to have to see if you still have your powers." I knew that Robin would assist Terra no matter what; as a detective, he just had to know all the details_._ We all knew that Terra deserved our help. _Even though she called me a witch._ My teeth clenched for a second, but I'm sure no one noticed.

I side-stepped over next to Robin. "Are you sure that it's a good idea to test her powers already?" I whispered.

"No, but… I _think _it would be good for her." Robin's response satisfied me, so I nodded.

"Let us go out of doors in order to witness Terra's excellence!" Starfire zoomed out of the Tower. The rest of us followed her lead (albeit not as enthusiastically).

"Terra, you're gonna do amazing. You'll see," I heard Beast Boy say to her from behind me. I didn't have high expectations for her; she was just about to use her powers after a hiatus of more than a year. And in any case, it was good to see that Beast Boy had his optimism back.

When we got outside, Robin asked sternly, "What would make you most comfortable to access your powers?"

"Um…" Terra was obviously confused and intimidated by his question.

"Here. Sit down on that boulder," I instructed. Until she knew what she was doing, we would have to give commands, not ask questions.

"So… I can move rocks and stuff, right?" At that point, the others realized what I had already known: this was going to be a long and difficult process.

"Uh-huh," Beast Boy nodded at her encouragingly.

Terra took a deep breath and stared at a boulder close to the one she was sitting on. "Wait," I broke her concentration. "Start smaller." The ambitious geomancer nodded and began focusing on a small rock in front of her. It raised up a few centimeters.

"Yes!" exclaimed Terra, and the rock shot straight for Cyborg, who luckily jumped out of the way just in time.

"You have to stay in control," I advised. "Focus only on what you're doing; you can celebrate later." Beast Boy, who had been attempting to open up a pack of party hats that he had brought out with him for some reason, sighed disappointedly.

"Right," Terra complied. She eyed a bigger rock about a meter away from her. It didn't budge. She inhaled, and gazed intently at the stone while exhaling. It raised up a little, then dropped down when she ran out of air. She seemed a bit amused and used this same technique again.

"Good job. Now try to get it a little higher up every time," I ordered.

"We don't all have to watch, her," Robin pointed out. "Cyborg, Starfire, let's go back to the evidence room. I don't think that staking out the lair is really necessary anymore."

"You're right; whoever used the ray has probably already realized that it's gone," Cyborg agreed. "But Rob, you can go train. Starfire and I have the research down pat." He gave Starfire a little fist bump, which surprisingly dented his fingers a little. "Aw, Star!"

"Cyborg, I am most sorry!" Starfire continued apologizing for at least the duration of their trip back into the Tower.

"So… it's just us, I guess," Terra awkwardly stated the obvious.

"Yep. Just keep doing what you were doing. You'll have to go for small improvements," I advised. Beast Boy just nodded and acted like he agreed with everything I said. I'm pretty sure he simply didn't know what he was doing, though.

**Robin's POV**

The way I saw it, we had three main objectives. First, reintegrate Terra into the team, which Raven and Beast Boy were taking care of. Second, try to fix the situation of the villains becoming unfrozen, which Cyborg and Starfire were attending to. Third, we had to protect Jump City from all other threats, and training would be the best way that I could contribute to this goal.

I didn't even finish stretching by the time the alarm went off. I had forgotten how often we had to fight crime before the villains were unfrozen. Of course, there were still attacks like those of Doctor Light, Brushogun, that unbeatable monster, and a few other stray bad guys, but the recent crime rate was ridiculous.

While rushing to get to my R-cycle, I encountered Cyborg and Starfire in the lobby. Beast Boy and Raven had heard the alarm from outside and were already flying away, as I got on my vehicle. "We'll be right back," I assured Terra.

"It's Johnny Rancid. Looks like he's getting some free fuel," Cyborg informed us. I zoomed off, knowing that Rancid is really hard to catch. I was still cautious, though, because I didn't want to crash and possibly summon Larry again.

A black flash zipped past me on my way to the gas station. I knew it was Johnny Rancid even before I heard Raven yell, "Turn around guys; he's getting away!" I skillfully applied just the right amount of pressure on my breaks and turned at the correct angle to do the most efficient 360 degree turn on the R-cycle. If we hadn't been in the middle of a chase, I would've been expecting a, "Sweet!" from Beast Boy and a, "Nice job," from Cyborg.

However, we _were_ in the middle of a chase- and Rancid was getting away.

No matter how many objects Raven flung at him, Johnny Rancid was not phased. Beast Boy was having trouble just keeping up with Rancid's motorcycle, but he was feeling ambitious, so he repeatedly tried to dive at it. I accelerated to catch up to them, glad that Cyborg had recently upgraded my R-cycle.

Rancid didn't notice that I was approaching until I was only a couple of meters away. The shock made him ease his pressure on the gas pedal, and this gave Beast Boy the chance to swoop down and catch Johnny in his pterodactyl talons. He flew off toward the jail, and I skidded to a stop.

"Nice job Beast Boy!" The sound of Raven's voice, especially given those words, surprised me. She must've noticed my confused look because she blushed and added softly, "What? I was… being sarcastic."

"Let's go back to the Tower," I smirked.

**Terra's POV**

Being alone was kind of awkward at first, since I was in unfamiliar territory, but it turned out that solitude really improved my concentration. As I used my powers to bring a stone from the ground into my hand, a wonderful thought occurred to me: _I'm really going to be able to become a Teen Titan!_

In my euphoria, I tried to lift up the earth beneath my feet, hoping to be able to sort of "fly" around, but it didn't work. Slightly discouraged, I sat back down and went back to lifting stones, each one just slightly larger than the last. The Titans returned when I had worked up to about a 20 centimeter wide stone.

"Woah, Terra, you're improving so fast!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He seemed to have even more pep than usual (or at least what I assumed was normal for him).

I smiled, "How'd the villain-catching go?"

"It was wondrous! Beast Boy was the one to finally apprehend the Johnny Rancid!" Starfire replied. That explained Beast Boy's huge grin.

"Beast Boy wouldn't have been able to catch him, if I hadn't surprised him first," Robin mentioned. Beast Boy ignored his comment, though.

"Nice job, guys! Maybe next time I'll be able to help," I laughed. Raven looked doubtful, but Beast Boy was nodding unabashedly.

"Now who wants pizza?" Cyborg questioned loudly. Of course, we all did.


End file.
